shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas
Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas is a British stop motion animated television special based on the television programme ''Shaun the Sheep'' by Nick Park. Produced by Paul Kewley and John Woolley and directed by Jay Grace, the program made its debut on Amazon Video in the USA on November 13, 2015 and on BBC One in the UK on Boxing Day 2015. The special follows Shaun the Sheep (Justin Fletcher) as he gets the Farmer (John Sparkes) to bring home three llamas from the County Fair, but realises that he made a huge mistake and has to get rid of them before it's too late. Plot When the Farmer and Bitzer bring a cake to a contest at a festival, Shaun and Timmy try to steal it but Shaun ends up hiding in the Farmer's Jacket. At the festival, he encounters three llamas who are hypnotized by a flutist. The flute player stumbles and awakens the llamas, who create chaos in the cake contest, Hector their leader . Once the llamas are again hypnotized, they are taken to an auction and sold. The Farmer and Bitzer accidentally buy them. Back at Mossy Bottom Farm, the Farmer leads the llamas to the sheep meadow. Shaun befriends the llamas and the flock play a football game against the llamas. Timmy finds the flute that came with the llamas and tests it, discovering that he can hypnotize the llamas. However, Timmy loses the flute and the llamas destroy it. At the Sheep dip, the Llamas start causing trouble, by splashing everyone, Shaun takes it as a laugh while the others hate it. Fernando the Beanie Llama even farts in the pool at one point. That night, Shaun shows the llamas the Barn, who are astounded by it, and they steal the beds. The flock is mad by this, and go to sleep cross about it. The next morning, Bitzer realises that he has to feed the llamas, wheat. In which they hate. Shaun decides to get them the groceries. In which they like. The llamas go on a vandalizing spree, culminating in taking the Quad Bike with Shaun accidently on board and destroying the back wall in Barn just as Bitzer finishes cleaning it up after the night before. The flock are angry with Shaun for bringing the llamas, and ignore him, Timmy however softens realising that Shaun learned from his mistake after Shaun brings him his teddy. Meanwhile, The Farmer and Bitzer discover that the llamas have taken over the Farmer's house. After a confrontation, Raul the third llama locks the Farmer in a wardrobe. Bitzer and Shaun devise a plan to get rid of the llamas, making them slip into the trailer, with the help of some cream. After Shaun pushes the door button, the two hear the Farmer screaming as he tries to get out of the wardrobe, but he accidently ends up dangling outside the window. Timmy sees this and goes to get help from the others, unaware that the llamas are banging on the door. The wardrobe with the Farmer inside it and Bizter outside it fall out from the window. Shirley stops this with the help of her soft wool. One moment the Farmer is out, the next moment he's back in the wardrobe. Bitzer lands on her, and she tells him to get off, but Bitzer ignores this dizzily The llamas finally escape the trailer to take revenge on Shaun, who is still inside the bedroom. He climbs on the roof of the Farmer's house and the llamas follow and are about to kill him. With almost everything lost, Timmy and the flock, with Bitzer's help, musically play empty bottles of soda to hypnotize the llamas, who fall back into the trailer. Shaun closes the wardrobe and leaves with the flock after the Farmer wanders around to the trailer Bitzer frees the Farmer from the wardrobe, and the next day the llamas are taken back to the auction, where the same bald man is tricked into buying them, but he's ready to discipline them. The Farmer then inadvertently buys a Rhino. During the credits, the bald man who bought the llamas leads them to his house, where he has a daughter who treats them very badly. Back at the farm, Bizter and the Farmer, finish rebuilding the hole in the back wall, while Timmy befriends the Rhino. Characters *Shaun *Bitzer *Timmy *The Farmer *Nuts *Shirley *Timmy's Mother *The twins *Hector *Raul *Fernando *The Pigs Locations Objects Cast Trivia *The Farmer locked in wardrobe is related to Wallace being locked in Gromit's wardrobe from The Wrong Trousers. Gallery Category:DVD Releases Category:UK DVDS Category:Australian DVDS Category:US DVDS